SoulWeave
by ScarletRose-AmuletMelody
Summary: What if Ayanami had a sister? And second reincarnation of Verloren? And because of her status, few know her existence?When she bumped into Burupya during her mission, the collar meant for her target was turned on her; and it contracted to Teito! With her memories and connection with Ayanami sealed, she joins Teito and co. But with the collar's restraint weakening, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

I was given an assignment.

To survey the Princess Ouka as she travels around the Empire.

She already had her nurses watching over her; but with rumors of _that person_ being sighted, Miroku-sama could not rest until he was assured that she will be completely safe.

Either way, I was sent to watch over her, as Nii-sama was not allowed to depart amid the Empire's current predicament.

It was a change from having to gaze from his eyes, as I was the one usually trapped in that prison while Nii-sama would be my eyes.

Regarded as a weapon and my existence unknown, my only companions were his group.

The mission was well.

I watched as I saw the Princess's group enter a town, when I spotted a tall blonde.

_Did he just notice me?_

He appeared familiar- yes. He was _that person''_ companion, before he was retrieved.

A silver creature flew towards me, a hooded person after it.

I saw something flash.

Zaiphon.

However, my attention was ultimately focused on the small being who had just doved itself into my chest.

It looked familiar..

That scar on its forehead.. It is so similar as that- I was blown back by a burst of blue.

The Zaiphon user.

If I allowed myself to be damaged again, Nii-sama will punish me.

I pushed myself from the tree, ready to spark my Zaiphon to life, but a flash behind me caught me by surprise.

_Click_

I heard something attach to my neck as my gaze glued on a certain blonde, who have somehow taken the collar device from my waist, and I was sent flying against his hooded companion.

The instant that thing attached to my neck, I could no longer sense Nii-sama.

What happened..?

_Nii-sama will not be pleased_.

Wait. Who is..Nii-sama?

Why does it seem as if I'm forgetting an important detail?

As my consciousness started to fade away, I saw a glimpse of the hooded person's face.

_That person._

"Teito Klein..."


	2. Chapter 2

Contains** manga spoilers!** Well not really if you have already read the older ones, but if you haven't at all read the manga, **You have been warned.**

Had a huge debate whether I should have placed this in the Capella Arc or Ouka's. Though I wanted to make it originally when Teito was in the Black Hawks, but too much "holes." This is set during Capella's journey with Teito and Frau.

Please be nice to me!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of 07-Ghost, only this OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

Fateful Meeting

Pathetic. Simply _pathetic. _

It was best to stay hidden, but NOO, that annoying bishop just HAD to _have _the promise collar.

_What was he gonna do with it anyway?! _

After giving instructions to a girl, we were about to leave when I spotted Frau sneaking up behind someone from the military. Now she is asleep, but what are we gonna do when she wakes up?!

"You're the one that started it by sneaking towards her! I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"I was only getting the collar! YOU didn't have to go all violent! If it wasn't for that-" Frau froze.

It seems he realized that if it wasn't for Mikage, I wouldn't have accidentally aimed at the two of them, and Frau would have gotten a direct hit. I still don't know why I aimed at her. I never made a mistake.

"-it was because of that-that **thing** that I became a cushion for her fall!" Frau fiinished, pointing accusedly at Mikage in my arms as his other hand supported a sleeping Capella behind him.

I defensively turned Mikage away. "Mikage didn't do anything!" I pointed to the sleeping girl. "It was your fault that collar bit me!"

_**Stare.**_

I once again looked at the girl, only to realize she was already on her knees, staring lifelessly at us.

I felt struggling in my arms, and Mikage bounded off and sprinted towards her.

I was waiting for a reaction, but I did not expect for both of them to have a staring contest.

Her dull purple eyes stared lifelessly at Mikage on her lap. She seems so harmless, but what's this ominous feeling growing inside me..?

"Frau..who is she?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her. I received a "hmph" as a reply.

"Hey, brat, what's your name?" Frau called, walking over to the girl.

The girl slowly looked up at Frau, her face being indifferent as ever.

"Name...? Who..?" even her voice had no emotion.

"Your name."

The girl slowly cocked her head to the side.

"Brat, you don't even know your name?"

"Who...?"

Frau narrowed his eyes and stared wordlessly at her.

I was about to say something before he yelled, "All right! She's coming with us!"

"FRAU!"

Frau turned towards me, he was not grinning or smirking. He was serious.

"It's not like she can return to the military. She saw you face, and her collar will explode before it can be taken from her."

"She's the military! You don't know what she will do! You're endangering Capella-"

"She has amnesia."

"by bringing her with-What?"

Frau sighed. He kneeled beside the girl and placed a hand on her head. The girl stared lifelessly at him.

"Her soul is pure. It might be that the reason she was in the military is the same as yours."

"I do not think that is possible."

"Then come see her for yourself.

I walked over to the girl. When she noticed me approaching, she turned towards me.

"...Who?"

"..." Those eyes. They are similar to mine. Eyes that have seen darkness... "Teito."

I stretched out my hand, and she slowly reached for it and stood. I felt a wave come over me. _Her hands are the same as mine..._

"Your reflexes are slow." Frau commented.

If it wasn't for Capella, I would have hit him.

"That one is Capella." I pointed to the sleeping form, then picked Mikage. "This is Mikage." Glaring at Frau, "And that's the bishop, Frau."

"Teito...Capella...Mikapi...Zehel..."

Her name for Mikage was somewhat funny, but when she said _Zehel._

"Why did you call Frau Zehel...?"

She turned towards me. "...that's the only word I see when I look at Zehel..."

I glanced at Frau, who acted impassive. He was hiding something. I can sense it.

"Teito..." Two orbs stared lifelessly at mine. "What's my name...?"

Ah.. That's right. She still hasn't... "Your name is-"

"Nana," Frau interrupted. "your name is Nana. Your master is this brat and your job is to protect him." He pointed at the collar on her neck. "That collar is your contract!"

"Frau!"

The girl, Nana, stared at us both before she nodded.

"Burupya!"

Burupya bounded from the floor and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Ah...Mikapi..."

"Frau..." I turned to Frau, but he held a finger to his lip.

He owes me some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in 07-Ghost, only Nana**

**A/N:** By the way, was Frau able to sense the prescence of Kor? I forgot... Just hope I keep the Character's OC and not OCC.

**This is not beta'd, but if anyone wants to..**

**huejaded965:** Sorry, if I didn't elaborate this enough, but no. Ayanami did not put the collar on I- er Nana. I don't want to spoil too much but this is how it went: When Frau and Nana got sent back to a tree aciidentally by Teito, he brought up his hand to feel his head, not knowing that he successfully retrieved the collar on her belt. Instead of feeling his head, he accidentally snapped the collar onto Nana's neck. Confused at what happened, Frau accidentally pushes Nana to Teito, who got bitten by the collar. Indeed, Ayanami **IS** sadistic, but he definitely is **NOT **a masochist. I just hope I did not spoil too much :3

* * *

Chapter 2

Frau sulked out of the store, carrying a sleeping Capella. Behind him was a glaring Teito and a walking pile of clothes.

"I knew I couldn't trust a perverted bishop like you."

"It was an accident!"

"That's what you said at the last stop."

"She's properly clothed, happy? It's not like I saw anything." Glancing at the walking pile, Frau met two dull purple eyes. "But a walking bush would definitely draw more attention than a military uniform."

Suspecting that walking around with a military uniform would draw attention, Frau borrowed clothes in random sizes. Most of them were too large for Nana though, and that created her looking like a snowman.

"We will be heading across the border to the 5th District from here, so don't get separated."

Frau continued rambling, blind that no one was listening to him. Nana turned to Teito, who was softly gazing at Capella's sleeping form. Sensing he was being watched, Teito glanced at Nana, his lips curving to a small smile before quietly dashing the opposite direction.

"Ah. I forgot to gather disguises as well. A deserter and military brat together is a dead give away." Frau turned around, his head faster than his eyes. "A sister's outfit is quicker to find so-" No one was in sight. **"****DAMN BRATS!"**

* * *

"You didn't have to follow me, Nana," Teito did not have to look back to know he was being followed; Mikage immediately jumped from his shoulder when he started to walk.

Despite having tons of clothes on her and Mikage on top of her head, Nana walked properly. "Teito seems uneasy when I am too close too Zehel."

Teito stopped and turned around, trying to find answers in Nana's eyes. None.

_Knowing Frau's identiity as Zehel, but knowing nothing else... how could this be? She has no trace of being a kor... but what if she hurts Capella? _

"Teito," Nana's eyes flickered for a second. The excess clothes thrown on her suddenly fell to the ground, and she knelt on one knee, "I give my oath, **I **will never cause harm to Capella or this half will pay the price."

Teito stared at her with confusion before a familiar prescence hit him. _Why... Why do I feel I can trust her..yet I can't?! She reminds me off..._

Teito bit his lower lip, unable to recall where he has seen her face. But something told him that she was telling the truth. "It's fine..I trust you..."

"Burupya!" Mikage bounded happily off Nana's head and nuzzled Teito's neck.

_I'm glad you agree with my decision, Mikage... _In the corner of his eye, Teito saw a black speck in the sky. His expression once again became solemn, and he ran towards the object.

Nana stood up from her position, gazing at the direction Teito ran to before turning to her side. "Please come out. I know you are there, _messenger of sin__."_

No reply.

Nana turned to her side and slowly walked towards the trees, her dull purple orbs turning a deeper shade. "Come out, before I drag you out."

A head poked out from behind the tree, then slowly, a girl around Capella's age walked forward. She appeared timid, but the wildness in her eyes betrayed her. "You shouldn't make promises you cannot keep, Nee-sama," the girl stated softly, but a hint of amusement was heard.

Nana stared at the girl with indifference. "Why do you wish harm on my master?"

* * *

"Damn brats, I told them," Frau growled. His ears perked up when he heard Nana's voice. "Why do you wish harm on my master?" Her tone was cold.

He slowly made his way towards her voice, but cringed when a young voice hystercally replied, "Master would not be pleased calling his enemy 'master.'"

_Silence. _Then an explosion was heard. Frau ran to the clearing, and his eyes widened at the sight. A young girl around Capella's age was on her knees, a skeletal wing poking from her back. Nana stood a few feet from her, her left hand constantly twitching. Nana raised her arm towards the girl, but before she can finish her off, she was tackled to the ground.

"What do you think you are doing, brat?!" Frau yelled, watching as Nana lifted her face from the ground. He frowned when her eyes locked to his. Instead of the usual dull purple, her eyes were dark violet.

Nana tore her gaze from Frau and stared at the fallen girl, whom she had injured without a fight. "I must kill her. She is a threat to my master."

"That brat is not even here!"

"Are you a threat, Zehel?" Nana's gaze rested back to his. She raised her arm, but Frau stopped her just before she could swing it at him.

"No, Nana, no one is threatening Teito. Calm down!" He was shocked that Nana is able to almost escape from his grip, even though he was bigger than her.

"Please release me, Zehel," Nana's tone was lifeless, but cold. Her eyes grew a fraction darker when Frau tightened his grip. "Or I will kill you for interfering with my mission."

Frau frowned. _This girl... her loyalty is lethal... _He forced his voice to be calm, then asked, "Who implanted these thoughts in your mind?"

Nana cocked her head to the side, keeping her eyes glued to Frau's. Her mind clouded, unable to recall anything. "N-Nii-" Her eyes slowly slid shut, and she fell forward on Frau. Frau gently placed Nana on the ground, and stood up, putting his attention to the girl.

Forgotten by the two, the young girl watched the scene with calculating eyes. Her eyebrows twitched slightly when she saw Frau grab Nana's wrist. Her hysteric grin returned when Frau turned her way.

"I'm surprised a kor could be so patient and not attack. It will be your grave though."

The girl's grin widened. "I just did not want to see my darling Nee-sama go on a rampage when she sees master's precious scythe. Oh no. It's much too early for my master's plan to be ruined." Giggle. "Goodbye, _Zehel_."

As if on cue, the girl split in half, and fell to the ground. Surprised, Frau walked to the girl, and noticed the ground she was on had letters engraved on it. Zaiphon marks. The letters B-R-O-T was clearly seen.

Frau frowned at the letters before hearing another crash in the distance. He sighed. "These brats give me nothing but trouble, I always have to clean up their mess.."

As he retrieved Capella and Nana, Frau calmly headed to Teito's direction. Nothing in his mind but wanting to hit that kid, and another thought.

_Ayanami._

**Somewhere else...**

"In time, I will get back what is mine, and take everything from you, _Zehel_."

* * *

Sorry for late update. So many paperwork for school, then I procrastinate because I'm so tired.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in 07-Ghost, only Nana**

**It has been _forever_ since I last watched or caught up with the anime and manga; so please forgive if I accidentally OOCed... I try to keep them in character tho. Please dont hesitate to point out mistakes :) do correct me..as I'm still hesitant to rewatch and reread ever since Mikage died..**

**A/N: I'm sorry for late update..had trouble with this one...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The breeze was calm; the night, serene. The only sound to be heard was the low hiss of the plane as it flew in a gentle manner; careful not to disturb those it carries.

The owners of the ship silently stayed by their posts, having long given up on trashing their hijackers- courtesy of a certain blond devil. Even if the "demon" appeared asleep, leaning against the wall, there's no telling if he really was asleep or just had his eyes closed. Either way, they don't want to anger him or the other two any further. Across from Frau, Capella was snuggled closely against Teito; the older boy's head rested on the younger's, having accidentally fallen asleep.

Nana stared at the peaceful expressions of the boys, curious at the feeling their calm faces brought her. It made her feel... _warm._ She wondered, as she leaned in to brush a stray hair from Teito's face, where she'd seen this picture before.

Calm, peaceful, _vulnerable_.

A flash in her mind made her pull back, and when she looked back at Teito's face, her blank eyes widened. Since when did her "master" have dull-colored hair? and when did he look older than her? Leaning closer, her eyes widened even more at the realization that the one she was staring at was not her master, but a completely different person. A person whose face made her mind ache, as it tried to recall where she had seen him before. Another flash caused her to blink, and she found herself just a few inches away from Teito.

'...where?' Nana thought as she leaned into her seat. She tried to recall the mysterious person's image, but it was completely gone; she can't even remember his hair color, or even what gender the person was. All that's in her mind was a dull ache that strengthens whenever she tries to recall anything.

Her eyes slowly darted towards the door, and without any thought, left the room to wander around.

Seeing her rise, the Boss shook his head. 'Poor girl. Becoming part of the military in that age then taken hostage. Well, that's life.' He cringed at the remembrance of his meeting with her. The girl didn't hesistate to make a dent on his beloved ship when the blond demon told her to- and that was a **BIG** dent. He thought he only had to deal with the damage Teito caused. 'These people are monsters.'

* * *

"Aya-tan~" Hyuuga sing-songed as he pranced into the room. "How's Isa-tan~?"

"It appears the roles have been reversed," Ayanami casually replied, not bothering to glance up from his work.

"Eh? Does that mean the mission will be longer? But I'll be killed if Kuro-tan finds out Isa-tan's gone!" The Major pouted, but quickly smiled again. "So, what happened? Leashed?"

"Do complete your work before your death," Ayanami stated indifferently, ignoring the urge to reach for his whip and snap it at the other. He didn't know why he felt irritated; Hyuuga's antics was a common thing, after all. But if the Major comments once more...

"Does that mean I hit the spot?"

...

* * *

Nana continued to aimlessly wander around the ship, though there was not much to see. The hallways were narrow, and most of the doors led to cargo. One door, though, had sounds coming from the other side- sounds of human voices. Upon enetering, her mouth opened in a silent gasp at the sight of all the cells. Staring at each cell for a full long minute, she turned to return to the cockpit; only to be stopped by a shout from one of the prisoners.

"What's a military dog doing in here?" One shouted. When Nana turned, he laughed, "And a chick too!"

By this time, all the other slaves have been woken up by the shouts, and have joined their fellow slave in mock comments. Nana continued to stare indifferently at the woken gourp, but she did not miss the words they said. The words _military_, _dogs_, and _slave-drivers_ pricked her mind the most.

"Hey, why don't you ditch those lowlives and come join us?"

Finally, a portion of Nana's mind once again opened.

_Changed? How so? _An old but firm voice sprang inside Nana's mind.

Nana took a step closer into the room, and the main door closed- separating the noise from the rest of the ship.

_There is no need for concern. The situation may have changed, but it will not change the outcome. _A younger voice spoke up, confident but respectful.

The captives continued to laugh at their passive target, unaware she can no longer hear them.

_I expect the same results. Even if it is you, I will not accept failure._

Nana's left hand twitched by her side.

Though Nana can only hear, she could almost _feel_ that the owner of the voice was ... **smirking. **_The mission will be as planned._

Her pupils were dark and blank.

_Whether by remembrance-_

Her hand slowly moved- ready to strike.

_Or instinct-_

The main door slid open.

**_I_**_ will not fail._

**"Burupya!" **A squeal was Nana's only warning before a ball of fluff slid over her shoulder. It would have gone further and down to the floor if not for Nana's left hand blocking its course.

Nana's eyes returned to their dullness at the sight of the fyulong. "Mika-" Her words were cut short by a large hand implanted on her head; and the next thing she knew, she was outside the room- her back against the wall and Frau's hand still implanted on her head.

"You, brat," Frau scowled, his eyebrow twitching as he glared down at her. "I was having a good dream only to be awoken by your furry guardian 'cuz you were gone." He glanced grudgingly at Mikage before turning back to Nana. Didn't I tell you not to walk off?"

Nana stared at the ghost, unable to tilt her head because of his hand firmly on her head. "You only told me to scratch the ship," she replied, reminding of the command he told her a while ago when he was scaring the slave-traders into submission.

Frau made a disappointed sound with his toungue before rubbing his knuckles against the girl's temples. Not used to screaming in pain, Nana's mouth only opened soundlessly. "Don't wander off again, got it?" Frau turned away at the girl's nod, but he did not walk off until he was sure she was following close behind.

'Tch. I keep forgetting she's a she,' Frau groaned to himself, but not regretting his actions. He frowned. '...'

Frau inwardly scowled at the source of his irritation. It was not Mikage that alerted him of Nana's wanderings; he'd just swat the thing away when it pounced on him. No, it was certainly not Mikage. He felt malice in the air, and it thickened when he got closer to a certain room. But when the door opened, all he saw and heard was Nana and the yells of other humans. The heavy atmosphere was gone.

Frau glanced backward at the girl, who was busy watching Mikage snuggle against her neck.

'Nana...'

**Who are you?**

* * *

_What's keeping me from acting?_

_Why are they stopping me?_

_Why am I not allowed to do what I was made to do?_

_..._

_'They' don't keep me from acting._

_'They' don't stop me._

_'They' know when to unleash me._

_..._

_Who are 'they'?_

_..._

_I want to stand_

_I want to fight_

_I want to **destroy**_


End file.
